parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Teodorastasia Trailer/Transcript
Transcripts: *(The Following Preview Has Been Approved for All Audiences) *(Fade in from black) *(Everyone are came in Arendelle from "Frozen"): : An enchanted world... *Elsa: The Czar of Imperial Russia. *(Jafar Clip): A sorcerer's curse... *Jafar: I will not rest until I see the end of the Rominav line forever! *(Jenny touch the window): a young princess... *Elsa: Teodora! *(Jenny Scary Clip): Grandmama! *(Elsa Clip): Who vanished without a trace. *(Fade out from black) *(Fade in from black) *(Image of Davidchannel Logo.png): One of the greatest mysteries of all time is now the most magic motion picture event of out time. This thanksgiving Davidchannel Productions proudly presents *(Teodora Happy Clip): Teodorastasia. *Ariel's Sister (The Little Mermaid): Have you heard There's a rumor in St. Petersburg? *Villagers in Beauty and the Beast: Have you heard What they're saying on the street? *Old Jafar: For though the Czar did not survive one daughter may be still alive. *Villagers in Aladdin: The Princess Teodora. *Jafar: Teodora alive? *Chungu: Ain't that the kick in the head? I guess a curse just what it used to be, huh, sir? *(Teodora Clip): It's the story of an orphan named Teodora... *Aunt Pristine Figg: You want to find your family, huh? *(Leo San Juan Clip): And a dreamer named Leo San Juan. *Leo San Juan: Do you see what I see? *Gru: Yes. *Teodora: You think that I am Teodora? *Jafar: That's why I'm stuck here in limbo. *Cheezi: Whoa! *Cheezi: Don't get so grabby! *Leo San Juan: They're teaming up to find a clue *(Teodora Clip): To her past. *Jafar: Before he evil Jafar destroys their future. *Jafar: I want to look my best. *Cheezi: Whoa. That fell right out. *Jafar: The last of the Romanov will die! *(Leo San Juan Clip): In the dark of the night evil will find her. We're gonna have to jump! *Teodora: After you! *Cheezi: Mayday! *(Leo Run Clip): When the curse, Is complete. *Cheezi: I get the message! *(Teodora Clip): (Screaming) *(Leo San Juan Jumping Clip) *(Kingdom of Corona): From the streets of Russia... *Leo San Juan: Teodora! *(Paris from "Ratatouille"): To the lights of Paris... *Elsa: I will see no more girls claiming to be Teodora. *Leo San Juan: You have to talk to her. *(Teodora and Leo Clip): Finding the truth... *Leo San Juan: You really are Teodora. *(Teodora and Leo Clip): Will be their Greatest challenge. *Grismby: You will address the Princess as Your Highness. *(Teodora Clip): And following her heart... We've been through a lot together. *Leo San Juan: Princess don't marry kitchen boys. *(Teodora and Leo in "Ghost of Medusa" Clip): Will be her toughest choice. *Jafar: What goes around comes around. *Teodora: I'm not afraid of you! *Jafar: (Laughing) *Teodora: Leo! *Leo San Juan: Hold on! *Cheezi: This can only end in tears. *(Teodora Singing Clip): And bring me home... at... last! *Narrator: "Teodorastasia". *Cheezi: 'd give her a ha, then a hi-yah, and I'd kick her, sir. *(Coming Soon) Category:Davidchannel Category:Davidchannel Transcripts Category:Anastasia Trailers Category:Movie trailers-spoof